Look at Keroberos!
by Sakura-luv-Syaoran
Summary: The Guardian of the Clow...he is very different. Why? Read and found out!
1. Default Chapter

Look At Keroberos

**A/N: **There is a picture for this fanfiction. My friend, Minky Momo, an author from here, ([www.fanfiction.net][1]) drew this picture. She drew this picture after she saw the fully transform of Keroberos from a picture for CardCaptor Sakura Movie 2. I won't tell you what Kero looks like in the picture right now. Read the fanfiction and see the picture if you are interested. You can e-mail me to see the picture. Please, do not take this picture to put on your website. If you want to, please e-mail me ([Sakura_luv_Syaoran@clowmistress.com][2]) or IM me with AIM at TomoyoDaidouji99 or CameraGirlTomoyo to ask me if you can use the picture for your website. Or tell me what you think about the picture. Thank you very much. Enjoy this fanfiction. 

~*Sakura_luv_Syaoran*~

** **

Look At Keroberos**!**

(Part 1)

** **

**Li, Sakura, Madison, Melin and Eriol are now 14 years old. Li had stayed after Sakura told him that she loves him but Melin went back to Hong Kong. Sakura's family knew about Kero and the Star Cards after Li and Sakura explained everything to them after Tori saw Kero eating food in the kitchen.**

One day, at Sakura Avalon's pink bedroom, Sakura is having her friends- Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Eriol Hiiragawiza, (A/N: I am using the Japanese name because the English name sounds to horrible. Don't you guys think so? What kind of a name is "Eli Moon?" and Melin Rae over to talk during their summer vacation. "I hate being the Guardian of the Seal of the Clow Cards!" Complain by the guardian beast of the Clow Cards to his mistress and her friends. "Why Kero?" Sakura asks her guardian. "Look at me Sakura!" Kero continued. "I am a beast once I transform completely!" Sakura looks at Kero then she looks at her friends then look back at Kero. "Kero, you are the guardian beast of the Seal of the Clow Cards. But now the Clow Cards are Star Cards now." Sakura said to Kero. "Yeah, besides you are a stuff animal." Li said to Kero, trying to get him off this topic…sort of. "Hey! Watch it kid!" Kero yells at Li." Sakura sweatdrops. "Hey! Why don't I make chocolate pudding for all of us?" Madison suggested, trying to get Kero off this topic as well. "Yeah. Good idea Madison!" Sakura said to her best friend. "I will help you, Madison." Eriol offers. "What do you think that Kero is in a horrible mood?" Melin asks Sakura as Madison and Eriol leave the room. "I don't know, Melin but I think it is because he lost to the video game he was playing against Suppy the other day." Sakura answers. Li looks at Kero and turn to face Sakura. "Sakura, have you learn to make a Star Card?" Li asks Sakura, the Clow Mistress. "Yeah. I made one when you are about to leave Japan. I cried and I created a Star Card. Why did you ask, Li?" Sakura replied. "I asked because Kero seems wants to be different for a while. He wants to be in another form beside being a beast." Li answers. "Instead of a beast? Like a human?" Melin asks Li. "Exactly." Li said. Sakura and Melin nod their head to show Li they understand. "Feeling making a card right now?" Li asks Sakura in a whisper. "Let's do it." Sakura whispers back to Li. "I had enough with the depressed Keroberos, the Guardian Beast." "Great. Melin, I need your help." Li said to his childhood friend from Hong Kong. "Yeah?" Melin said to Li. "Get Kero out of Sakura's room for a minute." Li said to Melin. "Okay." Said Melin as she takes Kero to make him stop flying in Sakura's room. "Hey! What's the BIG idea?" Kero shouted at Melin. "Nothing. I just you to come with me to see if Eriol and Madison are finished with the pudding." Melin answer Kero, calming. "Oh fine. Oh fine!" Kero said as he allows himself to be taken by Melin as she head the door. After Melin closes the door, Li looks at Sakura. "I'm ready." Sakura told him. "Okay." Li said to Sakura. "Think of a symbol to be on your new Star." "Okay." Sakura said to Li as she thinks of a symbol. "I will help you think of one, then you need to think of that symbol to be a card. Li volunteers. "Thanks." Sakura said as they started to think.

"Li?" Sakura said after few minutes. "Yeah?" Li answers even though he is still thinking, with his brown eyes closed. "How about a star?" Sakura said. "Why?" Li asks as he opens his eyes. "Well…my mom used to say to Tori that if you wants a wish to come true. Look at a star at night and whisper out your wish when no one is around you." Sakura answers. "My sisters told me the same thing when I was little." Li said to Sakura. "And I think it a perfect symbol!" (A/N: Soooo not true.) Sakura smiles. "Okay. Lets do it!" Sakura said. "Do what?" Li asks Sakura because he forgot why they are thinking of a symbol. Sakura giggles and answers, "To make a new Star Card to help Kero!" "Oh yeah." Li replied back, blushing. Sakura closed her green emerald eyes as she concentrate on making the new Star Card. Soon there was a card forming Sakura's hands. Few seconds later, the card was finished. Sakura opens her emerald eyes as she looks at the card. The middle of the card was a bright yellow star and at the bottom, it says "The Wish." "I did it!" Sakura cried as she hugs Li. Li blushes as Sakura hugs him and cry with happiness. 

After a while, Li saw the Wish card fell out of Sakura's hand. He turned his face to Sakura. He felt Sakura is breathing peacefully as if someone is sleeping. A thought hit Li-his friend, Sakura had fell asleep on his shoulder. Li picks up Sakura and tucked her into her bed. Then he picks up the Wish card and puts in the Sakura book where the other Star Cards are. After the card is put away with out waking up Sakura, he headed downstairs where the others are. 

"Where is Sakura, Li?" Asks Madison as soon she saw Li came down the stairs. "Upstairs." Li replied. "Doing what kid?" Kero yell angrily at Li. "You need to calm down, Kero." Li said to Kero, calmly. "She is sleeping." "Oh." Madison said, no more question to ask but Kero seems to have tons. Li turned to Melin and smiles. Then he whispered "Thank you" to Melin. Melin smiles back. The four friends decided to make dinner while Sakura sleeps so she and her family can eat when they come home or wakes up. 

"Hey you guys!" Sakura said cheerfully, coming down the stair with a smile on her face. "Good evening Sakura!" Madison replied. "Sakura, come here!" Li called from the living room. "Coming!" Sakura called back as she handed for the living room. "Yeah?" Sakura said to Li after she got the living room. "When are we going to put the card to work?" Li asks as Sakura sits down. "I got it! Can you still over night?" Sakura asks. "Sure." Li replied back. "Why?" "If we can have the others stay for the night. I will tell you the rest." Sakura said with a smile. "Okay. Lets do it!" Li said. The two CardCaptors ran back into the kitchen, asking the others. Everyone can stay so the CardCaptors ran back to the living room talking about the rest of the plan. "Hey Melin! Eriol! Madison! Come here!" Sakura called few minutes later. "Where?" Melin called. "In the living room!" Li called back. As soon the three appears in the living room, Li and Sakura told them their plan. "Okay!" Madison said. "We all want to see a happy Kero!" "Plan all set!" Sakura thought as she smiles at her best friend and her boyfriend. 

"Sakura! I'm home!" Tori called to his little sister from the doorway. "Tori! Come have dinner with us!" Sakura called to her brother. "Who are here?" Tori asks Sakura as he watch Sakura setting the table. "Melin, Madison, Eriol, and…"Sakura started then smiles. "Li." Tori nod his head. "And Kero?" He asks Sakura, who was surprised that she dropped 2 sets of chopsticks after she thought Tori had head for his room. "Yeah." Sakura answers as Tori bend down to pick up the chopsticks. "Okay." Tori said to Sakura as he headed upstairs after handing Sakura the chopsticks. "Pack my dinner, can you? I have to meet Julian first at the park." "Sure!" Sakura answers as she heads the kitchen to pick Tori's dinner.

"Here you go, Tori." Said Sakura as she hands her brother his dinner after few minutes. "Thanks Sakura." Tori said as he pets Sakura's head. "Now go! Don't make Julian wait too long." Sakura said to Tori as she hugs him. "Don't worry, he is probably packing our size 2 months meal for himself." Tori said as he begin to tie his shoes. "Have fun!" Sakura said to Tori, giggling. Tori chuckled. "Go eat your dinner now Sakura. Or your friends finish your part." He said to Sakura as he heads out the door." Bye Sakura." "Bye Tori!" Sakura called and locked the door behind him. Then she walks back into the kitchen to have dinner with her friends. 

At 9 O'clock, Sakura and Li think its time to put the card to work. "Madison. I will be right back." Sakura hinted her best friend as she gets up. "Where are you going?" Li asks as he plays along. "To my room for a second." Sakura said while Li puts a little piece of napkin in her hand. "Okay." Kero said as he eats the pudding made by Madison and Eriol. Sakura runs into her room and she realized that she does not know the WISH card is. Then she remembers that Li had stuff a piece of napkin in her hand while she is still in the living room. She opens her hands and she saw Li's handwriting on the napkin. "Card-drawer." She read it. Sakura walks to the drawer where she kept all the Star Cards. She took out the card and walks back into the living room. "Kero, since you never told us when is your birthday. We want to give you something." Sakura said to Kero after she sat down near Li. "What is it?" Kero asks, getting happy…a little. "Um…" Sakura said because she can't think of anything else to lie. "She meant that we want to make one of your wish to come true." Li jumped in to rescue Sakura, hoping Kero did not hear that "um" from Sakura. "Anything?" Kero asks flying toward Sakura. "No. Not anything." Sakura said. "Only the wish to make you happy." "Okay." Kero said as he began to think. Sakura, Li, Madison, Eriol and Melin sigh after knowing that Kero did not catch Sakura's "um." "I got it Sakura!" Kero cried, making everyone jump. "Yeah?" Sakura asks because she is the first one to recover "I want to be human." Kero said. "Even though it's a little amount of time?" Sakura asks. "Even a little amount of time." Kero repeated. "Okay." Said Sakura. She took out the Star wand/staff. "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" Sakura chanted. Kero looks at his mistress. "Wish Card! Make Keroberos' dream come true!" Sakura commanded. A bright big yellow star shine brightly in front of everyone. The star is shining, ready to take in Kero's wish and make it come true for the guardian beast of the Clow Cards. "I want to be human." Kero repeated his dream for the Wish card. When he is done, no one believes that was Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Star Cards…

~*~*~ A BIG "thank you" to ~*Flower Child*~ for the chant to the Star wand. ^^ Arigato! ~*~*~ 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [2]: mailto:Sakura_luv_Syaoran@clowmistress.com



	2. Part 2

A/N: There is a picture for this fanfiction

**A/N: **There is a picture for this fanfiction. My friend, Minky Momo, an author from here, ([www.fanfiction.net][1]) drew this picture. She drew this picture after she saw the fully transform of Keroberos from a picture for CardCaptor Sakura Movie 2. I won't tell you what Kero looks like in the picture right now. Read the fanfiction and see the picture if you are interested. You can e-mail me to see the picture. Please, do not take this picture to put on your website. If you want to, please e-mail me ([Sakura_luv_Syaoran@clowmistress.com][2]) or IM me with AIM at TomoyoDaidouji99orCameraGirlTomoyoto ask me if you can use the picture for your website. Or tell me what you think about the picture. Thank you very much. Enjoy this fanfiction. 

~*Sakura_luv_Syaoran*~

Look at Keroberos!

(Part 2)

No one believes their eyes when the light that was surrounding Keroberos had stopped; the Guardian Beast of the Star Cards is human. Sakura had dropped her Star wand onto the floor. Madison and Eriol are holding hands, smiling. Melin looks like she is going to scream any second and Li had his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Well, how do I look?" Kero asks everyone as he picks up the Star wand. "Uh…" His friends said. Kero decided to give his friends couple minutes to recover.

"Great…"Sakura choked out after couple minutes. "Go look in the mirror." Li added. "Okay…where's the bathroom?" Kero said. "Go to the one near my room." Sakura said as she takes the wand from Kero. "Okay." Kero said happily as he head for upstairs. After Kero is out of the view, Sakura pop herself onto the couch. "I don't believe my eyes." Sakura said. "I think we all don't believe our eyes Sakura." Li said as he its next to Sakura. Sakura puts her head on Li's shoulder and fell asleep. Li put his head on top of Sakura's as he watch his angel sleep on his shoulder. Madison, Melin and Eriol had left Sakura's house to get their things for over night (Li has couple of his things over at Sakura's house, after all he is Sakura's boyfriend now…right? ^^)

"I proud to have friends like you guys!" Kero cried after few minutes in the bathroom, waking up Sakura and the sleepy Li. "Wonderful." Sakura said as she rubs her eyes. Just then the phone rang, Sakura lazily reach across Li to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Sakura said. "Sakura, It's Tori. You sound tired so I am going to talk fast." Tori said to Sakura. "Yeah?" Sakura said. "I am going to spend the night at Julian's since my car got a flat tire and I can't walk home because it is raining." Tori told his little sister. "Okay Tori." Sakura said, relived that Tori is not going to be home while Kero is in his human form. "That's all, Sakura. Good night." Tori said before hanging up. "Tori wait!" Sakura cried before her brother can hang up. "Yes Sakura?" Tori asked. "Where's dad?" Sakura asked. "At work. He have to spend the night over and won't be home until 6 in the evening." Tori replied. "Anything else?" "No. Good night Tori." Sakura said. "Good night Sakura." Sakura heard in the background from Julian. "Good night Sakura." Tori said and hang up. Sakura hang up the phone as Li looks at her. "Oops. Sorry." Sakura said to Li. "It's okay." Li replied. The doorbell rang. "Kero, please go get it." Sakura said as she put her head on Li's shoulder. "Okay!" Kero said happily. 

Soon all her friends and Sakura are in her room, talking. "Who is the stuff animal now?" Kero asks Li. "No one." Li replied quickly as he help Sakura take a few things out for Kero to sleep on since right now he is too big for his little bed in Sakura's drawer. "Humph!" Kero did it under his breath.

Next morning, Kero walked into the bathroom and saw himself in his human again, then he remember he only have until today at noon. He ran into Sakura's room without waking up any of the sleeping children to look at the clock. "6'O clock" Kero look at the clock. By 7'O clock, Sakura, Li, Madison and Eriol had woke up to make breakfast while Melin is sleeping like a little girl. "Morning Kero." Sakura and Madison said to Kero, who was playing his video games (what else would he do?). "Good morning…" Kero said to his friends while cocentrate on his game trying to beat his old record. "Same old Kero, even when he is in his human form." Sakura said when tying up her apron in the kitchen. Madison giggles as she set the table.

Just couple more minutes before Kero has to go back to his beast form. Kero had spent the whole day trying out his other human parts. He enjoyed it every minute. Even though he did not master using his fingers, legs (because he did not have wings), and the only utensil he knows how to use is a spoon. Sakura has to make sure everything is sweet and the foods are small so he can use the spoon. As the time getting close to noon, Sakura and Li are glad that this is going to over soon but Madison is getting really into videotaping Kero as human.

"Thank you Sakura. I am now truly happy. I hope we can do this again soon. Next time, I can do better because I am half getting use to being a human." Kero said to Sakura before noon. "You are welcome Kero but next time you do most of the things your self." Sakura respond. "I will." Kero replied. Then Kero is surrounded with the same light from last night. You can tell Kero's figure is getting smaller and back into the "stuff animal" stage. "I am back as the form I uses on Earth." Kero said as the light fades away. "Can we do it again, next week?" "No. Next week, dad will be home everyday and Tori's birthday is coming up. It's too dangerous." Sakura said as she heads out the door with two umbrellas to pick up Tori from Julian's house. "Please?" Kero pleaded. "Kero! I said no." Sakura said as she closes the door, leaving Li, Madison and Eriol with Kero. "Humph." Kero said. "Just when I am having fun, I have to get back to this form!" "Live with it Kero. You are special." Madison said to comfort Kero. "Yeah. You are right, Madison!" Kero said with a smile. "There is only one me!!!" Li sweatdrops because he thinks Kero is taking this too far. Eriol just chuckles while Madison is well…you know…taping this whole event. ^^; Madison got this big smile on her face as she tapes this event. "I will call this 'Keroberos as Human for twenty-four hours!'" Madison said as she took the last second of Kero before he flew back into Sakura's room for more…videogames. What else can this little guardian can do? Beside eating and sleeping I mean. 

The End…I think. Stay tune for more. (maybe)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [2]: mailto:Sakura_luv_Syaoran@clowmistress.com



End file.
